Elijah Burr's great adventures
by Elijah Burr
Summary: Ask The Skylanders was canceled because nobody sent me questions for the skylanders. it is now a story adventure story.
1. Day 1

Chapter 1: Day 1

**Hello this my first fan fiction story. Skylanders is rightfully owned by Activision. And the Smolderdash in this story is the NON-LIGHTCORE VERSION!**

Flashwing: Hello everyone! I am the beautiful, ravishing Flashwing here! And I would like to welcome you to ASK THE SKYLANDERS!

Cynder: … Why does YOU get to said it?

Smolderdash: (sarcastically) Because she's the 'beautiful, ravishing Flashwing'.

Snap-Shot: Um… well, you reviewers out there may ask us four skylanders any question you desire.

Flashwing: I was going to say that! (pouts)

Smolderdash: TOO FUDGING BAD!

Cynder: Move over, losers, it's my turn! You can ask us humorous, dramatic, or any other crappy genres of stuff to ask us…

Flashwing: This calls for a… DANCE PARTY! WHOOOOOO!

(Flashwing and Smolderdash dance while Cynder cartwheels across the screen)

Snap-Shot: Ah… as a fellow friend who is familiar with this torture, I must warn you innocent Internet writers,questioners,and readers that this contains intense insanity,stupidity,language, and… I guess that's it…

Flashwing: You dance like a cow!

Smolderdash: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (throws lamp at S1 Flashwing)

Flashwing: IT'S ON WOMAN!

(Both women tackle each other)

Cynder: Cool, girly girl fight! (takes out popcorn)

Snap-Shot: … and perhaps some scenes of violence… so just watch ur back. Please, do NOT, DO NOT, insult Cynder in any way possible. She will kill you. I'm serious. Think of the children!

Cynder: (cracks knuckles) Think 0f yourselves! I'm going in! (jumps into tackle fight)

Snap-Shot: Oh my… FLASHWING, PUT THAT VASE DOWN RIGHT NOW! So you have been warned. Now, if you excuse me, I have three crazy friends to stop from killing each other. Thank you for your patience. CYNDER PUT THE GUN AWAY! YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN ARRESTED TWICE!

***Have fun, people! And leave a review! And if you want more skylanders in the story or if u have a question for the skylanders PM me! THANK YOU! * **


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2:** Day 2

Stario: Ok why am I here again.

Elijah: Because I ask Aaron if I could and he say yes.

(Princess Luna walks in and Elijah pushes Stario off the stage and falls in a swimming pool)

Stario: Woooooooooah!

(Stario make big splash in the pool)

Princess Luna: Elijah its time for Ask The Skylanders.

(Elijah blushes like crazy)

Stario: **E****lijah what the heck was that for!**

Elijah: Nothing.

Cynder: Question time.

_Flashwing: Is SSB4 your favorite game._

_Cynder: Elijah why you brought Ember here._

_Smolderdash: Why are you so flipping __**HOT**__._

_Snap-Shot: Why is SSB games better than Skylanders._

_Chris and Aaron Thomas _

(Everyone but stario is at Chris and Aaron)

Elijah: I didn't bring Ember. :P

Cynder: WHAT THE FUDGE ELIJAH!

Ember: SPYRO'S MINE BITCH!

Cynder: FAT CHANCE FLAT-CHEST!

Ember: THAT IT'S BITCH!

(Cynder and Ember go all SSB on each other)

(Smolderdash blushes at Chris and kisses him on cheek)

Everyone but Cynder and Ember: O_O

Elijah: Nice job Chris!

Aaron: WHAT THE FUDGE JUST HAPPEN!

Elijah: Smolderdash just kissed your brother on the cheek.

Flashwing: I never played SSB4.

Snap-Shot: SKYLANDERS IS BETTER THAN ANY SSB GAMES!

Princess Luna: Ok. Hey Elijah can I ask u something?

Elijah: Yeah what is it?

Princess Luna: Well Elijah can you be my mate?

(Dead long silents)

Elijah: Could u say that again please?

Princess Luna: Well Elijah can you be my mate?

Elijah: So you mean can I be your boyfriend.

Princess Luna: Yes that is mean.

(Princess Celestia heard everything)

Princess Celestia: LUNA I HEARD EVERYTHING!

Elijah: Oh shoot!

Princess Luna: Big sister please just listen to-

Princess Celestia: No! There is no way it will work!

Princess Luna: But please big sis-

Princess Celestia: No! I'm not risking you getting heart broken and my decision is FINAL little sister.

Elijah: Princess Celestia just give it a chance and also I PROMISE not to break Luna's heart.

Princess Celestia: Hmm. Ok I'll give it a chance but if you break my little sister's heart your going to be talking to me.

(Princess Celestia leaves)

Princess Luna: Thank you Elijah for convincing my sister.

(Princess Luna kisses Elijah on the lips and Elijah and everyone goes wide-eyed and kissing ends and Elijah faints)

Everyone: O_O

Princess Luna: When that it for today's episode bye.

Elijah on the ground: That that was my first kiss.

Princess Luna: Mine to Elijah mine to.


	3. Day 3

**Chapter 3: day3**

**I don't own my little pony friendship is rightful own by Hasbro.**

Elijah: Ok I'm gonna surprise with a special birthday gift ok so don't tell her and don't let out of the basement got it.

Everyone: Got it.

SA101: Why?

Elijah: Do you wanna put in the basement.

SA101: Shutting up.

Elijah: Good. I'm leaving Chris your in charge.

(Elijah leaves as Luna is waking up and she has a wild bed head in her human form)

Luna: Morning every-. Wait where's Elijah?

Smolderdash: Hey Elijah left a list of questions for -.

(Cynder shoots bazooka at Ember senting her in a full body cast)

Ember: fisfdsfs cofdghfgicsdbcgfguai!

Smolderdash: Us.

_Flashwing: I dare you to French kiss Bash! :D_

_Cynder: Why do you hate Ember?_

_Smolderdash: I dare you to go on a date with Chris! :D_

_Snap-shot: Everyone subscribe to my youtube channel Elijah Burr please?_

Smolderdash and Flashwing and Chris and Bash: WHAT THE HECK ELIJAH?!

(Flashwing and Bash French kiss while Smolderdash and Chris go on a date)

SA101: Wow Elijah is evil when it comes to pranks!

Luna: I KNOW RIGHT!

**(Meanwhile at the jewelry store)**

Elijah: I'll take the necklace with the moon locket and a wedding ring.

Casher: okay that will $500 dollars.

(Elijah pay the Casher $500 dollars)

Casher: Thank you come again.

**(Meanwhile at the house)**

Elijah: LUNA I'M HOME!

Luna: Yeah your home!

Elijah: Luna I got a surprise for you

Luna: What is it?

Elijah: Close yours eyes.

Luna: Ok.

(Luna close's her eye's and Elijah puts the necklace on her)

Elijah: Ok you can open them now.

(Luna opens her eye's and look the moon locket and engraved on back of it says 'Happy 2,001 birthday Luna' and Luna begins to cry)

Elijah: What's wrong don't you like?

Luna: No I don't like. I love it!

(Luna kisses Elijah)

Everyone: Awwwwww.

**That's it folk and I'm now am accepting OC and authors who want to be in the story. please pm and tell me what you or your OC and sent me some questions because my brain hurts from making up the questions and don't tell Luna I'm planning marrying her until at least chapter 10. Because I want to surprise her. And TO YOU PREVERTS OUT THERE DON'T REQUEST ANY PREVERTED SCENES! If you request for her to get after the wedding I'll do that BUT DON'T REQUEST IT TO BE A PREVERTED SCENE GOT It!**


	4. Day 4

**Chapter 4: day4**

**Hey everyone this I made for fun and crazy mayhem. I don't own Stario he is rightfully owned by Aaron Thomas. Enjoy it's takes place one month after chapter4. **

Elijah: Celestia today's the day I gonna ask your sister to marry.

Celestia: good for you I hope you to life happily ever a-.

Stario: JAMES FOR THE LAST FLIPPING TIME NO YOUR GETTING FRIXY ADDRESS OR PHONE NUMBER?!

Celestia: After.

Zilla and Space Zilla: Hmm.

Perioptile Rose: Oh-no somebody pissed off Stario.

(Elijah and Celestia enter the house)

Elijah and Celestia: Stario, what's going on here?

Stario: THIS GUY KEEPS BUGGING ME FOR FRIXY PHONE NUMBER AND ADDRESS!

(Points at James)

Elijah: So just ignore him.

Stario: Fine.

Elijah: Good.

(Elijah and Celestia exit the house)

Stario: I mean the answer is going to and is staying – WHAT THE WHAT?!

(James hits Stario with a giant frying pan and knocks him out and tries Stario to a chair)

Luna: get off of me you sick prev- mhmhmhh!

(James pins Luna to the wall and try's to rape her)

(Luna using telepathy to communicate to Elijah)

Luna: Elijah help someone is trying to rape me!

(Elijah busts down the door and turns into Nightmare Elijah)

Nightmare Elijah: GET THE HECK OFF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU SICK BASTERD!

James: or what?

Nightmare Elijah: THIS!

(Nightmare Elijah tackles James and put his arms behind his back and puts hand-cuffs and calls the cops)

Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Nightmare Elijah: Hi I have some who assaulted Stario and tried to rape my girlfriend and I just put the guy in a pair of hand-cuffs that I use on who break into my house and I need the police to arrest him.

Operator: Ok what the phone and address?

Nightmare Elijah: (910) 862-3142 on 3227 the nether road.

Operator: Ok we're send a unit right away.

Nightmare Elijah: Ok thanks.

(1 hour later)

Officer: The man's name is James Obsidian III. Wanted for robbery, murder, sexual assault, rape, and animal cruelity, but thanks to you he is off the streets for go.

Nightmare Elijah: No problem.

(Nightmare Elijah turns back to regular Elijah and the police takes James to jail)

Elijah: Hey Luna I got a question to ask you.

Luna: What is it Elijah?

(Elijah get's on one knee and pulls out a little black box and open the little black box while saying)

Elijah: Princess Luna of Equestria, will you marry me?

(Luna see the diamond ring the little box)

Luna: Yes Elijah yes!

(Luna and Elijah kiss)

Luna: Well looks like we need to plan the wedding.

Elijah: Yes, yes we do.

**ADDRESS ANDPHONE ARE NOT REAL PEOPLE**


	5. Day 5

Chapter 5 : day5

(Two new people appear)

Elijah and Luna: Oh my word why is Sonic the Werehog here!

Lightning Strike: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

Elijah and Luna: *gulp*N-N-N-Nothing.

Lightning Strike: That's what I thought.

(Lightning Strike- A air skylander who looks like Sonic the Werehog but with a head of a wolf is on it's body)

Trap-Knight: Dad!

Elijah: Hey Trap-Knight buddy old pal of mine!

(Trap-Knight and Elijah high-five each other)

Lightning Strike: I'm Lightning Strike and I'm a air skylander.

Elijah and Luna: Ok.

Elijah: Cool!

Lightning Strike: It's ok.

Trap-Knight: Dad tell the story of how you met me.

Elijah: Ok I tell the readers.

(Elijah using story telling voice)

Elijah: Trap-Knight is a magic traptanium skylander and he has the powers of ever elements. He wasn't born in skylands but on Earth, as ever traptanium crystal I ended up getting all of then and extra one's of one, I decided to put them I a circle around a series 1 wireless portal and in the middle and boom a beacon light came from the portal of power and the traptanium crystals begin to glow whatever color the traptanium crystals and begin to flow in the air and started spinning slowly and start to get faster and faster and faster and so on until it was spinning so fast it looked like a ring of light and then a big KA-BOOM! The crystals disappeared and on the portal of power was a skylander I never seen before so I went to my XBOX 360 start to play skylanders trap team and I put the mysterious skylander on the series 4 portal of power and on the screen it's "please give this skylander a name" so I named him Trap-Knight.

(everyone is clapping to Trap-Knight's back story)

Elijah: Thank you, thank you all.

(Luna kissed me on the cheek and I'm now blushing)

**To the reader here is the cast of characters and who owns them and I'm Elijah**

**Trap-Knight: me**

**Nightmare Elijah: me**

**Dark Elijah: me**

**James Obsidian III**

**Perioptile: me**

**Space Zilla: only the name is owned by me it's really own by Happy kid toy group**

**Stario: Aaron Thomas**

**Frixy: Aaron Thomas**

**Lightning Strike: HazardTheAssasin**

**Silver: SILVERBRO14**

**Zilla: Toho**

**Princess Luna: Hasbro**

**Princess Celestia: Hasbro**

**Cynder: Activision**

**Snap-Shot: Activision**

**Flashwing: Activision**

**Smolderdash: Activision**

**Ember: Universal studios i believe please tell me who owns her**

**Chris Thomas: himself**

**Aaron Thomas: himself**


	6. Day 6

Elijah: Hazard, you and me are going the clothing store to buy me a tuxedo.

HazardTheAssasin: Ok but who is gonna keep a eye on Stario And lightning Strike.

Elijah: Chris, Aaron, Luna, And Trap-Knight can watch the-

Cynder: EMBER IS A SLUT, EMBER IS A SLUT!

Ember: NO I'M NOT, BITCH!

Elijah: Two.

Cynder: Oh then you want "who is sexier" contest?

Ember: Ok your on!

Cynder and Ember: Spyro, whose sexier me or her!

Spyro: Um I think I hear Elijah calling so… BYE!

(Spyro runs to me and Hazard)

Spyro: Elijah, Hazard, please take me with you, please!

Elijah: Ok

Spyro: Thank you.

(Elijah, Hazard, and Spyro leave to clothing store)

(Luna calls her old friend Kurama, the nine-tail demon fox who just got married to Naruto)

Kurama: Hello.

Luna: Hey Kurama, its Luna.

Kurama: Oh hey Luna how's it been.

Luna: Good I'm getting married.

Kurama: …

Luna: …

Kurama: WHAT!

Luna: Yeah.

Kurama: To who?

Luna: Elijah Jonathan Burr.

Kurama: Dang you lucky.

Luna: Thanks but can you be my bridesmaid?

Kurama: Sure.

Luna: Yea!

(**Meanwhile at the clothing)**

Elijah: Ok how about this one?

Hazard: Yes go with that one!

Elijah: Ok.

Cashier: Is this all your buying?

Elijah: Yes.

Cashier: Ok that will be 100$.

Elijah: Ok.

(Elijah pays 100$ to the cashier)

Cashier: Thank you come again.

(Goes home)

Elijah: I'm home!

Cynder: DIE MOTHER FUCKER!

Ember: OH SHIT! WAAAH!

Elijah: Ember, Cynder ya grounded!

Cynder and Ember: NOOOOOOOO!


	7. Day 7

**Orabia and Froza are owned by Aaron Thomas.**

Orabia and Froza: Ok why are we here.

Stario: Because we need more people here.

(Orabia see's Elijah and pulls the Dark Rainbow)

Elijah: Oh shit. RUN!

Orabia: STAY STILL YOU BASTERD!

Elijah: FROZA HELP!

Froza: Sorry your on own.

(Elijah's thoughts " you jerk")

(Orabia beats the hell out of Elijah)

Elijah: ok question time (passes out)

(Luna see's Elijah beaten pulp)

Luna: WHO DID THIS?!

(Stario and Froza point at Orabia and run)

Luna: TAKE THIS BITCH!

(Luna use a very powerful thunder spell on Orabia)

Orabia: Ow. (pass out)

_Elijah: Why are you always pranking Orabia? Bowser said get luigi steals your Princess Luna and gets married and had 60,004,561 kids._

_Aaron Thomas_

Luigi, Daisy, Luna and Elijah: WHAT!

Luigi: Sorry but I'm in love with Daisy!

Daisy: Luigi is in love with me!

Luna: Sorry but my heart belongs to Elijah!

Elijah: AARON IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Aaron: Uh-Oh!

(Elijah, Luigi, Daisy, and Luna attack Aaron and beat him to a pulp)

Elijah: The reason why I always play pranks on Orabia was because she didn't keep her guard up and to keep your guard up is the heighten your sense of sight, hearing, smell, and touch.


	8. Day 8

Elijah: everyone in order for this show to stay alive were changing FORMAT!

(CHANGES FORMAT)

"Like the new format no you don't I know. I HATE IT TO LETS PARTY IDIOTS WEEEEE!" Elijah said with a scrambled brain.

" I liked the old one better!" Complains Stario.

"ARE YOU DEAF! I DON'T FUCKING CHOICE! NOW FAKE SMILE, QUIT YOUR WHINING,OR SLEEPING OUTSIDE IN THE ICE COLD FREEZING RAIN AND OTHER TPYES OF WEATHER THAT'S NOT A TORNADO OR A HURRICANE! GOT IT!" Elijah scream.

"DEAR : Elijah, I DON'T KEEP MY GUARD DOWN SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T PAY ATTENTION THAT'S ALL GOT IT NOOB" Screams Orabia.

" Yeah thanks alot Captain Obvious, now you tell me!" Elijah yelled with his brain still scrambled.

"People I going to Ponyville to tell Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Elijah said.

I head staight to Ponyville and see's Rarity first.

"Hey Rarity." Elijah said.

"Oh why hello Elijah and Princess Luna" says Rarity.

"Wait what?" Elijah said a bit scared.

I slowly turns around and see's Luna behind him.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Elijah scream and jumps and clings to the ceiling as if you scare Stario the life out of him.

"WHAT THE HAY LUNA YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME?!" Elijah scream at the top of my lungs.

"Sorry." said Luna.

"Well what can I do for you today?" said Rarity.

"Well Luna and I are getting married soon and we need someone to make wedding designs and Luna's wedding dress." Elijah said.

"Okay I'll get on it right away." Said Rarity.

"Thanks Rarity but how much will it cost?" Elijah asked.

"Oh you don't have to it's a honor to help you with your wedding." Said Rarity.

"Ok Luna tell Twilight to tell Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy about the wedding, I'll tell Pinkie Pie to make the cake." Elijah said.

"Ok." Said Luna

Elijah goes to tell Pinkie Pie about the wedding while Luna goes' to Twilight's kingdom to tell her.

"Pinkie Pie I need your help." Elijah said.

"With making your wedding cake." Said Pinkie Pie.

"How did you?" Elijah asked.

"Just a hunch." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Ok thanks." Elijah said.

"Your welcome!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

Elijah leave Sugar Cube Corner and meet up with Luna.

"So you tell them?" Elijah ask Luna.

"Yes I did." Says Luna.

"Well tell Celestia the wedding is tomorrow." Elijah said.

"Yeah I know." Says Luna.

"Ok Luna you can stand here so you can get your wedding dress." Elijah said.

"Ok honey." Luna says and kisses Elijah on the cheek.

"Ok bye sweetie I love you." Elijah said leave Ponyville to get prepared for my wedding.

**CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm so evil.**

**Well not really but ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE AND THE WEDDING GET CRASH BY SOMEONE AND I GET KIDNAPPED THAT'S ALL YOU'LL KNOW.**


	9. Day 9

**TODAY'S THE DAY IM GETTING MARRIED SO IN THIS STORY I'M 18 SO ENJOY!**

Elijah: New format time!

(Formats style changes)

"Today's the day Hazard!" Elijah said.

"Today's the wedding day! OH SHIT!" Hazard yelled.

"Yeah but Zilla is my best man!" Elijah said pointing to Zilla.

"Hey!" Zilla yelled.

"I'm already wearing my tux's." Elijah said.

Elijah, Hazard, Stario and his friends and family, and the skylanders when to Ponyville to pick up Luna, Twilight and her friends riding on Zilla's back but turns out there are already in Canterlot so me and everyone else went to Canterlot still by riding on Zilla's back!

(2 hours later now at Princess Celestia's castle)

"Ok it seem's ya'll left early to set everything up." I said to Luna and the mare 6.

"yeah we did." Luna and the Mare 6 said.

(2 more hours later skipping to the I do parts)

"Do you Luna Solaris, take Elijah Burr, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Said Celestia.

"I do." Said Luna

"Do you Elijah Burr, take Luna Solaris, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said Celestia.

"I do" Elijah said.

"you may now kiss the-" Celestia get's interrupted by unknown person.

"HE'S MINE AND THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE MY WEDDING?!" Said the unknown person and me, Chris, and Aaron recognize that voice it belonged to the must annoying crazy stupid girl who was in 7th grade at the time when me, Chris, and Aaron were in 8th grade.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Emily Woody. Now tell me, WHY DID YOU HAD TO RUIN OUR WEDDING!" Elijah yelled.

"Your mine and only mine!" Yelled Emily who is still MEGA BOY CRAZY AS EVER!

"Elijah what does she mean?" Luna asked.

"She's the most annoying girl that me, Chris, and Aaron knew sense 8th grade but she was in 7th grade and me and her never, ever date and I still wonder how she got in the cheerleading squad for highschool and she wanted since I became a star player in sports!" Elijah said.

"Emily I suggest you leave _**NOW**_" Elijah said as I summon the two new X-Blades regular non-nightmare version in my arsenal, which there were called 'the blades of the two sisters'. (my little pony X-Blades I made up)

"Ha I thought you'll do that now then, EAT THIS" yelled Emily who used a dangerous spell call magic powers stealer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Elijah was screaming in pain as my crystallize elemental orb came out of my body and I lost all my powers and collapse.

**(note if you have sonic unleashed the part where sonic becomes a werehog same thing happen but with no werehog effect)**

"Elijah!" Everyone screamed.

"YOU BITCH! YOU HURT MY FRIEND TIME TO DIE! LETS GO LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Hazard yelled.

"Ok." Said Lightning Strike.

Hazard and Lightning Strike charge at Emily, but she attacks them with a force push sending them flying into a wall.

"Okay, OWWWWWW" Hazard and Lightning Strike said in a whole lot of pain.

Emily used teleportation magic to teleport Elijah and her to her castle of evil.

"Luna, you ok?" Everyone in the room ask.

"IM GONNA KILL THE LITTLE BITCH FOR RUINING MY WEDDING!" Luna screamed as the dark aura around her turns her into Nightmare Moon.

"WAAAAAAH!" Luna screams as she turns into Nightmare Moon.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU ELIJAH!"Nightmare Moon yelled.

All of the sudden a blinding light appeared and the two mystic being step out of the light.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon ask the two mystic beings.

"I am Nightmare Shahra, the man standing next to me is Nightmare Caliburn." Said the female mystic being.

"We have chosen you to be our wielder, use us in your quest to save the one you love." Nightmare Caliburn said.

"Ok then" Said Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon equips Nightmare Shahra and Nightmare Caliburn and teleport to Emily's castle.

"WHAT THE-." Emily was cut off as she got sent to another dimension and sent my powers and magic back to me but I was still unconscious.

"Wake up Elijah, wake up" Nightmare Moon said while crying.

"Huh where am I, oh hi Nightmare Moon… Wait, NIGHTMARE MOON!" Elijah yelled and Nightmare Moon heard me say it.

"ELIJAH! YOUR OK!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"What the hay is go-" Elijah was cut off when Nightmare Moon kissed me on the lips.

"Elijah it's still me, Luna" Nightmare Moon said in a sad yet happy tone.

"Luna, is that really you?" Elijah asked her and she nodded.

"But why aren't you trying to make it night time forever?" Elijah asked.

"well when Emily kidnapped you I felt the same 1,001 years ago but this time it was over you." She said and then turned back to Luna.

"Well let's get back to the wedding." Elijah said.

"Agreed." Luna said and then teleport us back to the wedding

(2 more hours later skipping to the I do parts AGAIN)

"Do you Luna Solaris, take Elijah Burr, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Said Celestia.

"I do." Said Luna

"Do you Elijah Burr, take Luna Solaris, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said Celestia.

"I do" Elijah said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said Celestia.

And Elijah and Luna kissed and everyone was crying and clapping and 1 more hour we all had a slice of the wedding cake and everyone went back home.


	10. Day 10

**I know it is not Halloween I just really wanted to enjoy. (laughs like a evil maniac)**

"Hello everyone, wait where Elijah? " says Stario.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, it's Jeff the killer?!" Elijah screamed as he's is getting killed.

"NOOOOOO?!" Luna screams.

"GO TO SLEEP." Jeff the killer said.

"AAAAAAH NOT JEFF THE KILLER" Aaron screamed with because Jeff the killer tried to kill his family but got saved by Jane the killer.

"JEFF!" Jane the killer yelled and then kill Jeff but it was a shadow clone.

"WHAT THE -!" Jane the killer yelled because she was shocked.

"HAPPY HALLOWEENS BITCHES!" Yelled the _**REAL**_ Jeff the killer and the _**REAL **_Elijah.

"ELIJAH?!" Everyone screamed and Elijah got slapped across the by Luna my beautiful wife.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Luna yelled and kissed Elijah on the lips.

"But I'm glad you'll ok." Luna said.

"today were playing truth or dare." Elijah said.

"But first two new OC's!" Elijah yelled.

"It's Silver from SILVERBROS14's story My Little Pony: a new life and Awesomekid100."Elijah said.

"Yo." Silver said.

"Hello there." Awesomekid100 said.

A alicorn completely covered in a black cloak, black cape and wears a hood with brown eyes and skin-colored with a dark mane with a cutie mark that looks like a golden object clutched by a hand, resembling a thief walks into the house.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked.

"It's me HazardTheAssasin." Said the mysterious pony.

"Wait Hazard what happen to you!" Elijah yelled.

"I got into a accident with a transformation spell but I can change back into my human but this form is AWESOME SAUCE!" Hazard yelled.

"Okay." Elijah said.

"I'm going first." Aaron said.

"Ok Aaron." Elijah said

"Elijah, truth or dare." Aaron said.

"Dare." Elijah said.

"I dare you to… go have sex with Luna." Aaron said.

"WHAT THE- AARON CHANGE THE DARE?!" Elijah screamed.

"Ok then I dare you to go wear a pair under wear on your head for the rest of the game." Aaron said.

"Ok." Elijah said as he went and got a pair of underwear and put it on his head.

"Ok my turn Aaron, truth or dare." Elijah said.

"Dare." Aaron said.

"I dare you to ask Jane the killer to be your girlfriend for the rest of your life and then marry her."

" WHY?" Aaron asked.

"I know you have a crush on her cause you keep talking about her." Elijah said.

"Oh shoot." Aaron said.

"Well Jane will you be my girlfriend?" Aaron asked Jane the killer

"Y-Yes" Jane the killer said and then kissed him.

"Wow that was my first kiss." Aaron said and then fainted.

"Ok I think you broke him." Elijah said.

Elijah senses something evil outside.

"Wait I sense something." Elijah said.

"OH SHIT IT'S CREEPYPASTA PINKIE PIE SHE'S AFTER LUNA AND CELESTIA AND IT'S SONIC FROM SONIC .EXE?!" Elijah screamed and grab his shotgun.

"TIME TO DIE." Smile Dog said who just appeared.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKERS?!" Elijah screamed shooting his shotgun.

"Headshot."Elijah said when kill Sonic .EXE. with a headshot.

"Headshot." Elijah said when kill Creepypasta Pinkie Pie with another headshot.

"Headshot." Elijah said when kill Smile Dog with another headshot.

"Look out?!" Luna yelled a a demon knock my shotgun out of my hands.

"Hang on!" Hazard yelled and then killed the demon with a sword.

"Well so much for truth or dare. Well happy Halloween people." Elijah said.


	11. Day 11

In the dimension Emily got sent to.

"TIME TO DIE EMILY!"Elijah screamed.

"Try this on for size!" Emily yelled.

The same spell that she use at wedding happens but Elijah gets turned into a Night Fury.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAR!" Elijah roared.

"_what I cant speak that demon turned me into a Night Fury!" _Elijah thought.

"GRRRRR." Elijah growled and runs away back home quick enough so Emily can't escape.

*meanwhile*

"Hazard, have you seen Elijah, I can't find him?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he said he had a errand to run. Why do you ask?" Hazard asked.

"Because I got something important to tell him." Luna said.

Elijah crash scene from TF4 where it looks like Grimlock got kicked in the jaw in dino mode.

"WHAT THE HECK A NIGHT FURY!"Luna yelled.

"Ow my head. LUNA!" Elijah yelled but everyone and pounced on her licking like a puppy dog.

"WHAT THE HAY!" Luna yelled surprised.

"Wait, Elijah, is that you?" Luna asked.

Elijah answered with by nodding his head.

"Oh by Celestia, what happened to you?" Luna asked with a worried look.

Elijah grab his second Dragon Amulet and puts it around Luna's neck.

"Luna can you understand me?" Elijah asked.

"Yes Elijah sweetie." Luna said wrapping her arms around Elijah's neck.

"Well I when to kick Emily's butt and she turned me into this." Elijah said

"I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS! IT'S PAY BACK TIME COME ON LIGHTNING!" Hazard yelled.

"Ok." Lightning Strike said.

*In the Emily Dimension*

WAAAAAAAH!" Hazard and Lightning Strike yelled while going back into Elijah's Dimension.

*back home*

"you guys ok?" Luna and Elijah asked.

"Yeah, OWW!" Hazard and Lightning Strike said.

***BGM: Hurry up and save me; By Tiffany Giardina (Nightcore Version)***

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" a man in the cloak said after removing the cloak and it was James, he got bailed out of prison by Emily.

"TIME TO DIED ELIJAH?!" James screamed.

"WHAT THE-?!" Elijah roared as the the elemental crystal orbs get send flying out of his body and dies.

"LU-NA?!" Elijah said on his dieing breathe and then dies.

"NO ELIJAH PLEASE DON'T DIE PLEASE?! I love you." Luna said crying.

*In Elijah's mindscape*

"Where am I?" Elijah said to himself

"**Your in your mindscape boy." **a mysterious voice that sound like Kurama in her fox form.

"Who, who are you?" Elijah asked.

"**I am Kurato, my Daughter is Kurama. And I'm going help now." **The vix said.

*meanwhile back with Luna*

A glowing aura appears around Elijah and he comes back to live as a baby Kyuubi.

***BMG changes to: Knight of the wind (nightcore version)***

"WHA- what is this power?!" James said in fear.

"Time to die BASTARD?!" Elijah said in a demonic voice as he kicks James ass and teleports James into the stomach of the mongolian death worm and then turns back normal.

***BGM ENDS***

"Oh what happened?"Elijah asked.

Hazard and Luna told Elijah what happened.

"Oh so that's what happened" Elijah said.

"Hazard can I speak with Elijah alone?" Luna asked.

Hazard nodded.

"Elijah I got something to tell." Luna said.

"Ok what is it?" Elijah asked.

"I'm pregnant." Luna said.

"WHAT I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?!" Elijah screamed.

"Yes." Luna said.

Elijah started crying tears of joy

"I'm pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl."

**People I'm gonna need a name for the girl I got one for the boy send me the first three girl name you people give me but one name per person and I set up a poll. See ya**


	12. Day 12

*Few months later in the hospital*

"Luna just take some deep breathes, deep breathes, ok." Said Dr. Hazard.

"Ugh but it hurt. AAAAAAAHHHHHH?!" Luna screamed in pain.

"Luna don't get excited or the children will go into a fetal stress." Elijah said in a calm voice

Luna's water soon broke.

"What was that AAAAAAAAAAHHH IT HURTS! SOMETHING COMING OUT AAAAAHHHHH!" Luna screamed in pain.

Some the two babies are born.

"Elijah Jonathan Burr Jr." Luna said the name of the baby boy.

"And Star Shooter." Luna said the name of the baby girl.

"Ok I'm gonna take family photo you two." Said Dr. Hazard.

"Say cheese." Said Dr. Hazard.

"Cheese." Elijah and Luna said

***time skip 13 years later***

Three girl and a gardevoir are fighting for Elijah Jr.

"Moonlight, Fox Fire, Aria stop fighting over me!" Elijah Jr. yelled.

"No not until this OVERGROWN fish is cooked!" the vixen yelled which is Fox Fire.

"NO I OWE ELIJAH **(not me the author) **MY LIFE BECEASE HE SAVED ME FROM A BUNCH SHARKS!" the human with fish like features who is a mermaid whose name is Moonlight.

"No he's mine cause he's my childhood friend and he help me from the spell the dragon knight high priestess put on me to save me!" the human with a bunch tattoo's that the entire circulatory system who yelled is Aria. **(Aria is from the Dragon's Glyph and The Dragon's Promise and you readers can imagine her hair style and hair color to me her hair style and hair is like Aelita form Code Lyoko)**

"Hey leave my brother alone!" Star Shooter yelled.

"Ok." The three said in unison.

"Good." Star Shooter said with a smirk on her face.

" Thanks sis." Elijah Jr. said.

"No problem." Star Shooter said.

"Come on Rose." Elijah Jr. said.

"Ok." The gardevoir named Rose said.


	13. Day 13

"Ok slender: the arrival is a lot scarier with the oculus rift." Elijah sr. said

***jaws is about strike music***

Smile Dog creeps up on Elijah sr.

"cfdsicjyyxziic avg itancv6 3wh3wn gic!" Smile Dog screamed like maniac.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Elijah sr. screamed like a fucking banshee and then looks like he's having a heart attack.

"Elijah I got you- WHAT THE FUCK!" Luna screamed.

"Oh shit we're dead" Elijah Jr., slenderman, jeff, smile dog, Hazard said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Luna yelled.

"Run!" the five said in unison.

*Few hours later*

"YOUR THREE ARE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!" Luna yelled.

"slendy got in trouble with slenderwoman. Smile dog is dead. And we're sleeping outside." Hazard sign


	14. Day 14

"I stoled the royal family heirlooms!" hazard said

Twilight tackles hazard and he dropped the 2 swords and Elijah picks up the two swords swords and turns out o be the 2 X-blades moonlight wrath and sunlight's ride and hazard is getting raped in the other room 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 times.

**I know shortest chapter ever I'm to addicted to assassin's creed**

**Bye **


	15. Day 15

A moving van pulls into the neighborhood.

"Honey, we got some new neighbors." Elijah said.

"Oh good we should-" Luna was cutted off.

"Welcome them to the neighborhood." Elijah said.

"Yes sweetie. Kids let's go meet the new neighbors!" Luna yelled.

_**Elijah Junior's POV**_

We walked across the street to meet the new neighbors which I didn't want to go because I wanted to keep playing Assassin's Creed 1.

My father knocked on the door and what open the door was what look like Latias and Giratina pokemorph mix, in which my father passed out at the site while I was in I don't know what this feeling was, was it love, I don't know.

"Hello were the Burr family, the one who fainted is my husband Elijah Burr Sr. We came over to welcome your family into the neighborhood." My mother said.

"Krystal, who is it?" a male voice said.

"It's the neighbors dad, they want to welcome us to the neighborhood." Latias and Giratina pokemorph whose name was Krystal said.

"Well let them in." the person who Krystal called dad.

The girl let me and my family in and yes dad fainted again this time at the site of a Latias pokemorph and Giratina pokemorph and a Zorua pokemorph.

"I so sorry about that, my husband is a Pokemon fan." My mother said.

"It's ok. I'm Latias, this is my husband Gio." The Latias pokemorph said pointing to the Giratina pokemorph.

"That's my adopted son and Krystal's bestfriend Zorro." Latias said pointing to the Zorua pokemorph.

"And you obviously met my daughter Krystal." Latias said.

"Mom is it ok if I play with Zorra and Krystal?" me and my sister said in unison.

"Of course Eli and Star Shooter. You can play." My mother said.

"Thank you mom." me and my sister said in unison again as me, Krystal, Zorro, and my sister went outside in the frontyard of Krystal' house.

"So what game are we going to play?" Krystal asked.

"Let's play tag." My sister suggested.

Right when we were about to started, Rachel, Tiffany, and their goons said " HEY UGLY LOOKING BITCH GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" they yelled at Krystal.

"I not and never will be yours Rachel, so give it up." I said to her.

"Girls kill the that thing." Rachel said pointing at Krystal.

Zorro attacks Rachel and her goons sending them running.

"Krystal you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm ok." Krystal said.


End file.
